fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto VI (S0UND3FX69 version)
Grand Theft Auto VI is the next game in the Grand Theft Auto (series). It's in the HD Era. It will take place in a huger San Fiero than in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. There's 4 protagonists. The protagonists are Fang a high ranked assassin & a crazy person, Ray a professional racer of all kinds of vehicles from Trains to Planes etc, Adimir a rich man & Zane a member of the San Fiero Triads gang (HD Universe). It will be released throughout 2018 & 2019 on Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, Steam Box, & PC. It is based on modern San Francisco. |descr=Logo for Grand Theft Auto VI. Credit to Simpson55 |developer=V-TEX, Rockstar Games |publisher=Rockstar Games |released=United States of America Summer 2018, South Africa Fall, 2019, China Winter, 2018, Japan Fall, 2018, Asia Summer, 2018, Australia Spring, 2019 U.K. Fall, 2018, New Zealand Fall, 2018, |genre=action & adventure, 3rd person shooter, racing, Beat 'em up & hack & slash, fighting, platform, stealth, survival horror, RPG (stats only), sandbox RPG, MMORPG, tactical, vehicle simulation, artillery, strategy, RTS, real-time tactics, war game, puzzle game, sports game, board/card game |modes=Story Mode, Online |ratings=ESRB M for Mature 17+, PEGI 18+ |platforms=Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, PC, Steam Box |media=Wii U disk, PS4 disk, Xbox One disk, PC Download, Nintendo Eshop download, Steam Box download, Playstation Store download, Xbox Live Store download |series=Grand Theft Auto |predecessor=Grand Theft Auto V |successor=Grand Theft Auto VII }} Plot The game starts out in 1997 in Las Venturas (HD Universe) as Fang who stole a Crosshair Scope Sniper Rifle from Area 69 (HD Universe) plots to get on a highway to San Fiero via the use of an adrenaline pill where he shoots a guard & he drops a Minigun so he takes it. The Military does their best on a 6 star wanted level where Fang has to go through the highway because the Bomb Squad stole his boat because it was full of bombs. There's a second Minigun on the road which Fang has to pick it up & crotch & double wield the Miniguns & destroy both OL Barracks. Then a Rhino shoots him where he gets shot to a huge skyscraper & he uses an RPG on it so that it will bounce him high. His plan succeeds which blasts him in the water next to the opposite side of the highway at San Fiero. Since he took intense damage his body collapses on the beach long enough that the military of Las Venturas (HD Universe) pronounced him dead. Then he gets back to his Skyscraper. After that he started to practice shooting with his Red Eye Crosshair Sniper Rifle & then he got a 2 star Wanted Level, but it got distrupted by an unknown guy from the San Fiero Triads (HD Universe) who was in a Z-Type with .50 calibers mounted on it. Fang later meets up with this guy at the San Fiero Customs in Chinatown in his midnight blue Conquette to say thank you & Fang & Zane the person he just met easily became new friends. After a while they both partner up together on a job from the leader of the San Fiero Triads (HD Universe) to steal a legendary Green Sabre at a nearby gas station, but when Zane breaks in it he gets chased by 2 green Greenwoods when Zane realizes that there's a bomb in the Green Sabre & he has to cut a wire to disable the bomb. During that time 8 members of the Grove Street Families (HD Universe) chase after Fang & do drive by's. After Fang loses the heat they get the Green Sabre to Busk & the mission ends. Zane then decides to lay low for a little, but then he gets another job where he's in a massive shootout with Da Nang Bang (HD Universe) where he has to steal a Cargobob with 8 other members of the San Fiero Triads (HD Universe) & give it to Busk. After losing the gang members in the Annihilator you finally drop it off to him & Fang appears & Busk gives them both $500 & then says he has no jobs left for them & takes the Z-Type & Cargobob along with somebody else driving the Green Sabre. Then the mission ends & then the time line changes from 1997 to 2018 & then you finally unlock the ability to Free Roam etc. Gameplay Mechanics Mechanics are making it harder to perform a stunt due to cars hanging on to the ground as good as in GTA V, holding on to unlimited weapons of each type, more advanced moves that you can do with melee combat, it will have a huge ecosystem, you can burn buildings & there's more to burn. They can also live their daily lives, swap characters, do new activities like Yoga, Track & Field events, Jet Skiing, Waveboarding, Base Jumping, Para Sailing, Tennis, Volley Ball, Golf, Baseball, Scuba Diving, Fishing etc. & You can buy cell phones of you're choosing. Fang starts with an I Fruit Pad, Ray will start with a 69&96, Adimir will start with a Gold I Fruit Pad & Zane will start with a Badger cell phone. You can call friends like Rex, Lance, Petrovic from GTA IV & Wang. Each one of them will only hang out with certain people. You can buy applications and go on the internet. You can flip people off & throw them. Each pedestrain will react differently and you can text the diss to use it or use the Kinect, or use Headphones the more angrier you sound the scarier you are. You can make a job to have people work for you giving you're money away or kill them afterwards or get a job to get money. Flying Vehicles have stronger engines then in the past. The in game space all combined including land, sea, and inteiors will equal 18.2 square miles a little bit smaller than the space in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto IV combined and bigger than GTA IV and either one of the Episodes of Liberty City combined. It's ½ of the size of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. New mechanics that are not in previous Grand Theft Autos are that you can learn gym moves via an online gym class, play games and watch videos on your computer, use pedestrians as hostages, do stuff like light a gas trail & listen to any music at any time via your phone etc. You will start as Fang at Area 69 (HD Universe) where you have to escape & get on the Highway of San Fiero battling the Las Venturas Military (HD Universe) where you eventually have to do a near suicidal action via the use of an RPG that blasts you to the other side of the highway, but what the Las Venturas Military doesn't know is that Fang is still alive. Other new gameplay mechanics are the new Inventory system, being able to listen to any song whenever you want on your smartphones, having the option to change the perspective from a 3rd person to first person & to a top-down perspective at anytime, being able to use mods without a j break Xbox etc. if you find out the top secret in game website, buying pool tables for your safehouses & other elements from great games like Bully, Manhunt, Red Dead Redemption, Midnight Club Los Angeles, Call of Duty, Battlefield & Scarface End of the World etc. Protagonists *Fang: Fang is the protagonist on the top middle part of the Single Player character wheel. Back in the 1990's Fang was a major person that stole weapons, but now he's a high ranked assassin that will kill anyone for a high pay. Not much else is known about him yet. Based off of Michael Townley (minorly) & Bryon De La Beckwith (majorly). *Ray: Ray is the protagonist on the right part of the Single Player character wheel. Back in the 1990's he was a taxi driver for Downtown Cab Co, but now he's a professional racer with all vehicles from Planes to Trains etc. Not much else is known about him yet. Based off of Dominic Cooper *Adimir: Adimir is the protagonist on the left part of the Single Player character wheel. Back in the 1990's he was one of the main workers at an Ammunation in Liberty City which closed in January 2008, but now he's the CEO of his own gun retailer Chains & Gangs. Not much else is known about him yet. Based off of George W. Bush *Zane: Zane is the protagonist on the bottom middle of the Single Player character wheel. Back in the 1990's he was in a typical life working at an almost abandoned San Fiero Customs, but now he's a major part of the San Fiero Triads (HD Universe.) Not much else is known about him yet. Based off of Claude from GTA III somewhat. *Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists: There can be a maximum of 4 Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists sharing the Online character wheel together. You can alter their lifestyle to your preference so what they do is pretty much entirely up to you. Not much at all whatsoever is known about them. They're based off of whoever they look like when done customizing. Locations Bridges *Golden Nugget Bridge (spoof of Golden Gate Bridge) *Green Bay Bridge (spoof of Oakland Bay Bridge) *Easter Bay Bridge (spoof of Bay Bridge) Landmarks *San Fiero Cable Car System (spoof of San Francisco Cable Car System represented by Cable Car symbol) *Al Yanker Federal Penitentiary (spoof of closed Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary and currently a spoof of Alcatraz Museum if you enter it you get a 10 star wanted level) *Chinatown, San Fiero (spoof of Chinatown, San Francisco) *Al Yanker Island (spoof of Alcatraz Island) *Llama (spoof of Alma) *Aquatic Park Historic District (same name as what it's based on) *Chuchu (spoof of Balclutha) *Bank of Mafia (spoof of Bank of Italy Building) *M.R. T (spoof of C.A. Thayer (schooner)) *Maraka (spoof of Eureka (double-ended ferry)) *James Coon Flood Mansion (spoof of James C. Flood Mansion) *Herpes (spoof of Hercules (tug)) *Kobe O. Brien (spoof of Jeremiah O'Brien (liberty ship)) *Old U.S. Mint (spoof of Old United States Mint it's abandoned but you get 1 star wanted level) *USS Pimp (spoof of USS Pampanito (submarine)) *Presidio of San Fiero (spoof of Presidio of San Francisco) (6 stars if entered) *San Fiero Civic Center (spoof of San Francisco Civic Center) *San Fiero Port of Embarktation, U.S. Army (spoof of San Francisco Port of Embarktation, U.S. Army when entered you get 7 stars) *San Fiero Sweden Church (spoof of Sweden-borgian Church) *James Ruth Browning United States Court of Appeals Building (spoof of James R. Browning U.S. Court of Appeals Building you get 9 stars when entered) *Whimp (spoof of Wapama (steam schooner)) *Fort Point National Historic Site (spoof of Fort Point National Historic Site) *San Fiero Maritime National Historical Park (spoof of San Francisco Maritime National Historical Park) *Bombard Street (spoof of Lombard Street) *San Fiero Peninsula (spoof of San Francisco Peninsula) *Downtown San Fiero (spoof of Downtown San Francisco) *Butt Peaks (spoof of Twin Peaks) *Insural District (spoof of Financial District) *Transmexico Pyramid (spoof of Transamerica Pyramid) *Observatory of Flowers (spoof of Conservatory of Flowers) *European Hill (spoof of Russian Hill) *Amondo Square (spoof of Alamo Square) *Dohearty Street (spoof of Fillmore Street) *Pacific Heights (spoof of Pacific Heights) *Siberbia Gardens (spoof of Yerba Buena Gardens) *The Casino (spoof of The Castro) *War Memorial Opera (spoof of War Memorial Opera) *San Fiero Museum of Modern Art (spoof of San Francisco Museum of Modern Art) *Chopstick Park (spoof of Candlestick Park) *69&96 Park (spoof of AT&T Park) *University of San Fiero (spoof of University of San Francisco) *Oblong Club (spoof of Olympic Club) *San Fiero City Hall (spoof of San Francisco City Hall) *Master Bay (spoof of North Bay) *Easter Bay (spoof of East Bay) *6/9 Del Norte (spoof of M/V Del Norte) *San Fiero International Airport (spoof of San Francisco International Airport) *San Marlon Country (spoof of San Mateo Country) *Greenwood International Airport (spoof of Oakland International Airport) *San Fiero Bay (spoof of San Francisco Bay) *Port of San Fiero (spoof of Port of San Francisco) *Highway of San Fiero (spoof of a San Francisco highway) *Bay District Rapid Transit (spoof of Bay Area Rapid Transit) *Golden Gate (spoof of same name) *Golden Nugget Park (spoof of Golden Gate Park) *Mission San Fiero De Asis (spoof of Mission San Francisco De Asis) (8 stars if entered) *Union Bank of San Andreas (spoof of Union Bank of California) *First Transcontinental Railroad (spoof of same name) *Bank of America (spoof of same name) *San Fiero Municipal Railway (spoof of San Francisco Municipal Railway) *San Fiero Fire Department Auxiliary Water Supply System (spoof of San Francisco Fire Department Auxiliary Water Supply System) *Snitch Snitchy (spoof of Hetch Hetchy) *O'Snitchnessy Dam (spoof of O'Shaughnessy Dam) *Snitch Snitchy Project (spoof of Hetch Hetchy Project) *Treasure Island (spoof of same name) *San Fiero Navel Shipyard (spoof of San Francisco Naval Shipyard) (9 stars if entered) *Fort Concrete (spoof of Fort Mason) (8 stars if entered) *Port of Greenwood (spoof of Port of Oakland) *Central Freeway (spoof of same name) *Fa Beana Island (spoof of Yerba Buena *Andromada Island (spoof of Almeda Island) *Devil Island (spoof of Angel Island) *Faralong Islands (spoof of Farallon Islands) *Mount Richardson (spoof of Mount Davidson) *Pootro Tower (spoof of Sutro Tower) *Embercadra (spoof of Embarcadero) *Isaiah Creek (spoof of Islais Creek) *Mission Creek (spoof of same name) Neighborhoods *Pacific Heights, San Fiero (spoof of Pacific Heights, San Francisco) *North Beach, San Fiero (spoof of North Beach, San Francisco) *The Castro, San Fiero (spoof of The Castro, San Francisco) *Hayes Valley, San Fiero (spoof of Hayes Valley, San Francisco) *Nod Hill, San Fiero (spoof of Nod Hill, San Francisco) *Potrero Hill, San Fiero (spoof of Potrero Hill, San Francisco) *Russian Hill, San Fiero (spoof of Russian Hill, San Francisco) *Mission Bay, San Fiero (spoof of Mission Bay, San Francisco) *Hunters Point, San Fiero (spoof of Hunters Point, San Francisco) Buildings *555 California Street (Fang's Safehouse) Tunnels *Stalkton Street Tunnel (spoof of Stockton Street Tunnel) *Butt Peaks Tunnel (spoof of Twin Peaks Tunnel) Districts *Financial *Downtown *Residential *Reservatiant *Bay *Ashberry *Marina *North Market *South Market *Sunset Las Venturas *Area 69 (HD Universe) Vice City *Escobar International Airport (HD Universe) *Vice Beach (HD Universe) Special Locations *Rockstar Island (based somewhat off of Red Rock Island) (accessed only by getting on a Ferry & choosing it as a destination after 100% completion) Places & Features *Albany Showroom (a showroom where you could deal Albany vehicles etc.) *Grotti Showroom (a showroom where you could deal Grotti vehicles etc.) *San Fiero Radio Tower (a tower where you could do some sort of property management) *24/7 (a store where you could buy stuff like Sprunk, ECola & Energybars etc. along with the ability to rob them.) *Ammu-Nation (a retailer store where you could buy Pistols, Shotguns & heavy weapons etc. along with the ability to rob them) *Bikini Universe (a clothing store where you could buy bikinis etc. (girls only & only on Grand Theft Auto Online 2, but you can rob it as any Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonist) *Blazing Tattoo (a tattoo parlor where you could get tattoos etc. & you could even rob them) *Eclipse Liquor & Deli (a bar where you could get food & drinks etc. & you could rob them) *Liquor Ace (a liquor store where you could get liquor etc. There's a special robbery here where you could get $5000 or higher) *Liquor Mart (same as above except more options & no special robbery) *Easter Bay Surfing (a surfing gear retailer where you could buy boats, jetskis, surfboards & ever scuba gear etc. you could also rob them) * Safehouses Like in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto TLAD & Grand Theft Auto V all of the Safehouses in Grand Theft Auto VI will be given to you for free when you progress through certain parts of the story. The characters garages will once again cost (unless if you purchased the Special or Collectors Edition content) all 4 garages cost $60,000 dollars (which has room for 20 vehicles each.) Grand Theft Auto VI *Fang's Skyscraper *Fang's Garage *Fang's Lookout Room *Zane's Condo *Zane's Trailer *Zane's Garage *Adimir's Resort *Adimir's Garage *Adimir's Maze Garden *Ray's Apartment *Ray's Garage *Ray's Warehouse Like in Grand Theft Auto Online all Safehouses cost money. Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Vehicles From GTA1 *Dewbauchee, Bulldog, Grand Tourer (based off of the Aston Martin Vanquish) (two generations available) *Declasse, Flamer, Full-Size (based off of the unreleased 2002 Chevrolet Bel Air Concept) (only 1) (red only) *Coil, Roadster (based off of the Mazda MX-5) (three generations available) *Grotti, Stinger, Classic Sports Car (based off of the Dino 308 GT4) *Bug (wreaks only) *Vapid, Mundano, Mid-Size (based off of the Ford Fusion) (five generations available) *Ocelot, Regal, Executive Sedan (based off of the Volvo S80) (two generations available) *Brute, Bus (based off of the Nova Bus LF Series) *Brute, School Bus (based off of the Nova Bus LF Series) *Brute, Ambulance (based off of the 2014 Ford Transit) *MTL, Fire Truck (based off of the Crimson Spartan) *HVY, Tram From GTA London 1961 *Benefactor, Big Bends, Sports (based off of the Mercedes-Benz R231) *Grotti, Ferocious 312, Supercar (based off of the Ferrari F14 T) *Ocelot, Jug Swinger, Sports (based off of the Jaguar F-Type) *Coil, MCMK2, Roadster (based off of the MG F & MG TF) *Pfister, Porka910, Supercar (based off of the Porsche 991) *Maibatsu, Corporation, Tramp TR4, Sports (based off of the Triumph TR7) *Grotti, Spider, Sports (based off of the Alfa Romeo Brera) *HVY, Tiger Tank (based off of the Tiger II) From GTA London 1969 *HVY, ICBM (based off of the Intercontinental Ballistic Missile) *Gallivanter, Ranger, Off-Road (based off of the Land Rover Defender) *Brute, Double Decker (based off of the New Bus for London) (also for transportation least cost would be $50) *Brute, Tour Bus (based off of the SF City Tours Bus) (also for transportation least cost would be $75) *Brute, Wheelchair (based off of a Motorized Wheelchair) *Bravado, Flatbed, Full-Size (based off of the Dodge Ram 2500/3500) From GTA2 *Benefactor, Benson, Grand Tourer (based off of the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Electric Drive) *Big Bug (wrecks only) *Vapid, T-Rex, Personal Luxury Car (based off of the Ford Thunderbird) (11 generations available) *HVY, Tow Truck, Pickup Truck (based off of the Ford Super Duty) (3 generations available) *HVY, Flatbed (train) *HVY, Train (Locomotive) (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco_subway#Future_railcars) *HVY, Box Car *HVY, Train Cab (Coach) *Gallivanter, Armed Land Roamer, Full-Size (with weapon attachments from SF Customs added to the Land Roamer) (based off of the Range Rover L405) *Invetero, Meteor, Sports (based off of the Lancia Stratos) *HVY, Container (rideability not confirmed) *HVY, Transporter (rideability not confirmed) *Pegassi, Miara, Sports (based off of the Lamborghini Aventador) *Truffade, Z-Type, Grand Tourer (based off of the Alfa Romeo 8C 2900B Mille Miglia Roadster) From GTA III *Bravado, Banshee, Sports (based off of the SRT Viper VX) (five generations available) *Grotti, Cheetah, Sports (based off of the Pagani Zonda) *Pegassi, Infernus, Sports (based off of the new Lamborghini Veneno) *Vapid, Bobcat, Utility (based off of the Chevrolet Silverado) (3 generations available) *Dundreary, Landstalker, Utility (based off of the Range Rover) (4 generations available) *Mammoth, Patriot, Utility (based off of the Hummer H3) *Declasse, Moonbeam, Van (based off of the Chevrolet Astro) (2 generations available) *Brute, Pony, Full-size (based off of the Talbot Express) (3 generations available) *Bravado, Rumpo, Full-size (based off of the Chevrolet Express) *Brute, Securicar, Class 6 or 7 (based off of the International Durastar) *Esperanto *Manana *Idaho *Stallion *Perennial *Sentinel *Stretch (also used for transportation the least cost would be $100) *Linerunner *Mule *Yankee *Borgnine (wrecks only) *Trashmaster *BF Injection *Dodo (full winged like in GTA SA, and half winged like in GTA III wreck ones also appear half winged only in Easter Bay Airport) *RC Bandit (sidemissions only a huge one is considered in a mission) *Barracks OL (wreaks also appear this time they have gas tanks on them) *Predator *Reefer *Speeder (boat) *Taxi From GTA VC *Comet *Phoenix *Mesa Grande *Rancher *Sandking *Walton *Admiral *Glendale *Greenwood *Oceanic *Regina *Sentinel XS *Washington *Blista Compact *Hermes *Sabre (Green Sabre wreck is by an SF Customs) *Virgo *Voodoo *Burrito *Gang Burrito *Top Fun (used for RC Vehicle side missions can be ridden after) *Packer *Pizza Boy (used for Pizza Man side missions as well) *FIB Rancher *Hunter (now used by the Army) *Maverick *Police Maverick *Sea Sparrow (now used by the N.O.O.S.E.) *Skimmer *Sparrow *Faggio *Sanchez *Freeway *PCJ 600 *Coast Guard *Dinghy *Marquis *Squalo *Tropic *Baggage Handler *Bloodring Banger *Caddy *Hotring Racer *RC Baron *RC Goblin *RC Raider *Romero *Sabre Turbo (only by modding a Sabre and add Nitro) From GTA SA link to vehicles all in the page are in this game http://gta.wikia.com/Vehicles_in_GTA_San_Andreas From GTA LCS *Deimos SP *Hellenbach GT *Manchez *Hearse *Ferry (rideability is not known) *FIB Cruiser From GTA VCS *Polaris V8 *Bulldozer *Forklift *Air Ambulance *Armadillo *Ventoso *BMX *Quad *Streetfighter *Wintergreen *Bovver'64 *Jet Ski *Biplane *Little Willie *Splitz-6 ATV From GTA IV TBOGT *Bullet GT *F620 *Schafter *Stretch E *Super Diamond *Serrano *N.O.O.S.E. APC *N.O.O.S.E. Buzzard *FIB Buffalo *Police Bike *Police Stinger *Akuma *Vader *Blade (boat) *Floater *Smuggler *Skylift *Swift From GTA IV TLAD *Rhapsody *Prison Bus *Open Bed Yankee *Bati 800 *Bati Custom *Daemon *Diablus *Double T *Double T Custom *Hakuchou *Hakuchou Custom *Hexer *Innovation *Lycan *Nightblade *Revenant *Wayfarer *Wolfsbane From GTA IV *Sultan RS *Buccaneer *Sabre GT *Vigero *Virgo *Fortune *Futo *Uranus *Chavos *DF8-90 *Emperor *Ingot *Intruder *PMP 600 *Roman's Taxi (wreaks only) *Sultan *Cavalcade *Cavalcade FXT *Huntly Sport *Minivan *Airtug *Laundromat Van (used for side missions can be driven afterwords) *Mr. Tasty (used for side missions can be driven afterwords) *Phantom *Speedo *Steed *Tug Boat *N.O.O.S.E. Annihilator *N.O.O.S.E. Enforcer *N.O.O.S.E. Cruiser *N.O.O.S.E. Patriot *Police Cruiser *Police Patrol *Police Stockade *Helitours Maverick *Hellfury *Zombie *Feroci *FlyUS Feroci *FlyUS Perennial *Ripley *Airtug From GTA V all vehicles so far announced that make it in the final version will be avaliable link to it is this http://gta.wikia.com/Vehicles_in_GTA_V New Vehicles *Bejing *Luxary *Mach 69 *EX-99 *Lightning *Whirlpool *Revolution *Albatross *Unirus *Mustard *Coupe *Lincoln *Viper *Nemesis *Beanz *611 *Police Blimp *FIB Cheetah *Light Military Helicopter *Jeep *Army Truck *Army ATV *Airtrain *Heavy Military Helicopter *SS-69 *Spy Plane *Tiger Tank *Warmachine *Fighter *SWAT Tank (now there's one mounted with a Flamethrower) *Aerocrag *Helicrag *Unicorn *G-MODZ *C-Type *D-Type *G-Type *L-Type *-Type *+Type *=Type *R-Type *T-Type *V-Type *X-Type *Y-Type Vehicle Mods Unlike in previous games you can work on a vehicle on your own or go to San Fiero Customs. If you fix your own vehicle you don't pay anything (as long if you have the necessary supplies in your Inventory.) San Fiero Customs is also a phone contact so Cars, Boats & Planes etc. can be worked on instead of only cars like in previous games. Depending on the vehicle the modifications vary. *Radio Bass Boost (boosts the volume) *Speakers *Roll Cages *Fire proof *Seat Belts *Add Radio *No A/C *Engine *Suspensions *Shock Absorbers *Sway Bars *Strut Bars *Tires *Hydralics *Spoilers *Body Kit *Drag Coefficient *Seat Ejector *Remove Hard Top *Remove Soft Top *Hard Top *Soft Top *Parachute in Trunk *Airbags *Nitros *Respray *Design *Afterburners *Chrom Plating *No Windows *Weaponry *Wings *Custom License Plate *Bullet proof *Explosion proof *Tip proof *Bumpers *Exhaust *Grille *Horn *Lights *Permanent top *Skirts *Spoiler *Wheels *Windows *Truck Beds *Fuel Tanks *Frames *Sidesteps *Body work *Fenders *Fairings *Seats *Rear mudguards *Handlebars *Mirrors *Saddle bags *Insurance *Tracker *Explosives *Crew Emblem (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 only) *Transmission *Turbo Tuning *Suspensions *Brakes *Armor 1 star ='s all vehicles Wanted Level in GTA VI 1 Star (ways to get 1 Star punch a Pedestrain, Vehicle Theft, plant a bomb on a Vehicle, & pushing Pedestrains off of high heights) *Police try to Bust you *They use Police Cars *They use Police Bikes *They use Police Predators 2 Stars (ways to get 2 Stars prevent getting busted, punch a Cop, Arson, Cops hearing gunshots, & pushing a Cop off of high heights) *Police try to kill and Bust you *They use Police Cars *They use Sheriff Police Cars *They use Dogs *They call for Backup *They use Police Blimps 3 Stars (ways to get 3 Stars lighting gasoline on fire, Police Vehicle Theft, & plant a bomb on a Police Vehicle) *Police try to kill you and Bust you *They use Police Cars *They use Sheriff Police Cars *They use Dogs *They call for Backup *They use Police Ranchers *They use Police Mavericks *Police Officers now have 2 Dogs 4 Stars (ways to get 4 Stars causing explosions besides lighting gasoline on fire, & Automatically obtained in some missions) *SWAT Team helps *SWAT Enforcers are used *2 Police Mavericks now appear *Cops now use their guns in Helicopters *Dogs can accompany Cops in Helicopters *Dogs now jump and take firearm damage for Cops 5 Stars (ways to get 5 Stars going in Restricted Areas, & continuing to commit Crimes) *FIB now helps *FIB Buffalos are used *FIB Cheetahs are used *Annihilators are used *Light Military Helicopters are used *Cops now drop bombs from Helicopters 6 Stars (same as 5 Stars) *The Army now helps *OL Barracks are used *APCs are used *Jeeps are used *Army Trucks are used *Army ATVs are used *Airtrains are used *Leviatians are used *Cops now use guns on Helicopters 7 Stars (same as 5) *Army now uses Turret *Andromadas are used *Buzzards are used *Heavy Military Helicopters are used *Cops use explosive barrels in the back of the OL Barracks 8 Stars (same as 5) *Rhinos are used *Buzzards now use Miniguns & Rockets *Heavy Military Helicopters now use Explosive Miniguns & Torpedos *SS-69s are used *Sea Sparrows are used *Cargobobs are used *Titans are used 9 Stars (same as 5) *Rhinos now use Turret *SS-69s now use Torpedos *Sea Sparrows now use Miniguns *Spy Planes are used 10 Stars (same as 5) *Tiger Tanks are used with Turret *SS-69s now go underwater *Hunters are used with Miniguns & Rockets *Warmachines are used with Flares, Missiles, Miniguns, Turret, & Torpedos *Hydras are used with Missiles & Flares *Fighters are used with Missles & Cannons *Cops now use Parachutes and shoot while on them Heat Level Heat Level is a new feature in this game which is like the Wanted Level, but you only gain one if you make vehicles go on fire & make them explode etc. There's up to 10 levels like the Wanted Level, but they're represented by firemen hats. *1 helmet Firemen sprint & try to punch you *2 helmets Firemen bring hoses & ladders Firemen call the Paramedics *3 helmets Firemen start driving Fire Trucks Firemen start using the Fire Truck's ladder *4 helmets Firemen start using the Fire Truck's hose *5 helmets 2 Armadillo's mounted with a hose start coming *6 stars The firemen start using the hoses on the Armadillos. *7 stars Some firemen now use lava hoses *8 stars 2 SWAT Tanks come mounted with a high powered hose 4 Armadillos now come *9 stars Fire Trucks are now fireproofed *10 stars Firemen now use parachutes Firemen now wear fireproof body armor Powerups Powerups are collectible's that are suppose to help you for a limited time before you have to collect another one. These are all of the powerups & notes & effects are in parenthesis. Powerups can also be kept in your Inventory for future use if you don't need it. *Weapons (gives you the weapon + some ammo depending on what the weapon is.) (Note: if you collect a 2nd gun of the same kind then you can double wield it.) *Armor (gives your body protection.) *Parachute (allows you to use a parachute in the sky) *Police Bribes (gets rid of 1 star per bribe you collect.) *Medkit (gives you some of your health back.) *Get Out of Jail Free Card (prevents you from getting Busted.) *Respawn (you get respawned with nothing lost except the powerup you used & it doesn't count as being Wasted.) (Note: it can only be obtained via modding, hacking or using the cheat on chichecheat.com.) *Adrenaline Pill (temporary makes your heart beat, makes more blood when you're shot etc, makes you faster, makes you breath loud & gives you more breath underwater etc.) *Oysters (gives you more lung capability) *Bull Shark Testosterone (makes you give double damage) *Fast Reload (makes you reload faster) *Invisibility (makes you invisible) (Note: it can only be obtained via modding, hacking or using the cheat on chichecheat.com.) *Invincibility (makes you invincible) (Note: it can only be obtained via modding, hacking or using the cheat on chichecheat.com.) *Bodyguards (gives you 8 bodyguards) (Note: it can only be obtained during Heists, modding, hacking or using the cheat on chichecheat.com.) *Jetpack (rumored) Radio Stations and Songs Unlike in previous games you get to choose the song you want to listen to like in Scarface End of the World but you use left and right when you're in the radio wheel to select the song. Stuff with no bullet points are the songs. Currently only real life songs are confirmed. Like in Grand Theft Auto V it will have songs that are currently played IRL. In the huge news reveal it was confirmed that there would be atleast 500 radio songs shared on 20 radio stations (which 3 special radio stations were confirmed to be coming in the future which could have unique songs that could only be played via a smartphone. *Killing San Fiero Overloaded (spoof of KSFO) (country, hard rock, piano, pop, & pop rock music station) Real Life Songs Independence Day (1994) (by Martina McBride) Eye of the Tiger (1982) (by Survivor) The Way It Is (1986) (by Bruce Hornsby) Old Fashioned Love (1940) (by Bruce Hornsby) *KILL (spoof of KEAR) (classical, orchestral, chamber, instrumental, piano, & incidental music station) Real Life Songs Rhapsody in Blue (1924) (by George Gershwin) An American in Paris (1928) (by George Gershwin) Porgy & Bess (1935) (by George Gershwin) Dance Suit (1933) (by Aram Khachaturian) String Quartat (1931) (by Aram Khachaturian) Violin Sonata (1932) (by Aram Khachaturian) Waltz-Etude (1926) (by Aram Khachaturian) Uncle Baghdasar (1927) (by Aram Khachaturian) *WKRK FM Shine Bright Like A Diamond (by Rhiannah) *San Fiero Rock Radio *Nightstar Pop 69.5 *DayRide FM *Radio San Fiero I'm Alright Treasure (by Bruno Mars) Stereo Hearts (by Gym Class Heroes) *San Juan Sounds *Classical Vice *Unannounced Radio Station songs Demons (by Imagine Dragon) Holy Grail (by Double Addicted) Cyclone (by Baby Bash) Ceiling Can't Hold Us (by Macklemore) *GTA Classics (only songs from previous Grand Theft Auto games are on this station.) Don Cheto El Tatuado Seryoga King Ring (by Rockstar Games) London 1969 Intro (by Rockstar Games) Lost & Damned Loading (by Rockstar Games) Schweine Slow Down (by Clyde Carson ft. The Team) Wild Dances (by Ruslana) Hood Gone Love It (by Jay Rock) A.D.H.D. (by Kendrick Lamar) 1 Thing Hip Hop Be Bop (Don't Stop) Sexy Movimiento Impacto Me Estas Tentando Arab Money Video Killed The Radio Star Billie Jean (by Michael Jackson) I'm Hot Tonight Radio Gaga (by Queen) Push It To The Limit She's On Fire (by Amy Holland) Freak Come Out At Night (by Whodini) Only Girl in the World (by Rhiannah) Slow Ride (1975) (by Dave Peverett) You Know How We Do It (by Ice Cube) Music not on the radio (this music is only heard in certain missions or areas etc.) *Clown Dream (only plays during some Clown Van side missions) *DSP (only plays during some single player Races) (by Rockstar Games) *The Score (only plays in 1 mission) (by Rockstar Games) *Dynamic Store (only plays during Supply Drop side missions) (by Rockstar Games) *Yellow Butter (only plays during some single player Races) (by The Apostles Of Funk) Businesses You can get (all deals only apply to the 1 job you get. You can only have 1 Job per person. Collecting you're money skips 6 hours aka. 6 real time minutes. The deals affect only the one person who has that job. You can also physically do the job if you want.) Vehicle Manufacturers *Albany (if you get this job you get 15% off their cars) *Benefactor (same as above) *Bravado (same as above) *Coil (same as above except it's 10% off their cars) *Declasse (same as Bravado) *Dewbauchee (same as above) *Dundreary (same as above) *Emperor (same as above) *Imponte (same as above except you get 20% off their cars) *Jobuilt (same as Emperor) *Karin (same as above) *Mailbatsu (same as above except you get 45% off their cars) *Mammoth (same as Karin) *Obey (same as Coil) *Ocelot (same as Mammoth) *Pegassi (same as above) *Pfister (same as above) *Shitzu (same as above) *Steel Horse (same as above) *Ubermacht (same as above) *Vapid (same as above) *Vulcar (same as above) *Western Motorcycle Company (same as above) Radio Stations *WKRK FM (gets the station exclusive songs) *San Fiero Rock Radio (same as above) *Nightstar Pop 69.5 (same as above) *DayRide FM (same as above) Retail and Stores *24/7 (30% off products) *Ammu-Nation (45% off everything at the store) *Bikini Universe (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 exclusive girl characters only 5% off all bikini's) *Blazing Tattoo (5% off all tattoos) *Eclipse Liquor and Deli (5% off all food and drinks) *Liquor Ace (5% off drinks) *Liquor Market (same as above) *Easter Bay Surfing (5% off Surfing Gear) Food & Drink *Bean Machine (10% off of Coffees) *Blarneys Stout (15% off of Alcohol) *Burger Shot (30% off of Food) *Cerveza Barracho (10% off of Alcohol) *Chihuahua Hotdogs (10% off of Food) *Cluckin' Bell (25% off of Food) *ECola (20% off of Drinks) *Jakey's (15% off of Alcohol) *Logger Beer (25% off of Alcohol) *Patriot Beer (10% off of Alcohol) *Phat Chips (10% off of Snacks) *Pizza This (10% off of Food) *Pil3wasser (10% off of Alcohol) *Redwood Cigarettes (25% off of Tobacco & Cigarettes) *Ring of Fire Chili House (5% off of Food) *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (25% off of Food) *Sprunk (35% off of Drinks) *Tequi-la-la (5% off of Food, Drinks, and Alcohol) *Up-n-Atom Burger (5% off of Food) *Wigwam Burger (15% off of Food) Services *Bugstars (you can now recruit Bugstar employees you start with 5% in factions list) *FLEECA (you get $15) *Lombank (you get $10) *Maze Bank Tower (you get $5) *Postal (you get a mail man costume) *Post Op (you get a different mail man costume) *Schlongberg Sachs (you get $10) *Shark (you get $10) *Community Service (you get free litter and a Harpoon as a weapon) *Lifeguard (you get a life guard outfit) *San Fiero Country Club (you get the golfing outfit delivered to you're safehouse) *Country Farming (more Cropdusters spawn) *Bustar Pest Control (gives you Michael's, Franklin's, & Trevor's Bugstar Suit) *San Fiero Green Teabag Oil Pumping (vehicles have 10% more of a chance of not breaking down from crashes etc.) Transportation *Air EMU (you get 5% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) *FlyUS (you get 15% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) *Herler Airlines (you get 5% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) Garages *24hr Auto Repairs (you get 5% off of Auto Repairs) *SF Customs (you get 5% off of Auto Repairs) Electronics *Badger (you get 10% off of Badger Phones) *BitterSweet (you get 10% off of BitterSweet Phones) *Fruit Computers (you get 15% off of Fruit Computers Phones and Computers) *ThriftEX (you get 15% off of MP3 Players) *Toshi (you get 10% off of Videogames, Consoles, and Handhelds) Media *CNT (you get a choice on what to broadcast on the CNT Channel) *Daily Globe (you get a choice on what to put on the Newspapers) *Pump Buddy Magazine (you get a choice on what to put on the Magazines *Weasel News (you get a choice on what to broadcast on the Weasel News Channel) Utilities *Globe Oil (you will get bottles dumped at Zane's starting Safehouse that you can throw you get 200) *RON (Tear Gas spawns at the RON Gas Stations) *Terroil (Mototov Cocktails spawns at the Terroil Gas Stations) *Xero (Grenades spawns at the Xero Gas Stations) Hotels/Motels *The Poorman Hotel (you get a Service Man Costume) *Goldberg Hotel (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Collectors Edition only you get to move the camera from a satellite transmitter) Clothing *Anna Rex (you get 10% off of Clothes) *Binco (same as above) *Crevis (same as above) *Didier Sachs (you get 15% off of Clothes) *Enema (same as Crevis) *Gutter & Blood G&B (unconfirmed) *Heat (same as Didier Sachs) *Magnetics (you get 5% off of Clothes) *Swallow (same as Magnetics) Construction *STD (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Collectors Edition only gets way more space in the Worlds made by the Content Creator) Gyms *Iron Caves Gym (you get taught Special Fighting Moves) Theme Parks *Holy Smokes Theme Park (you get to change the settings of the Rides at the Theme Park) Websites *Bawsaq.com (lets you start you're good life which unlocks the Jobs ability and more) *Bleeter (gives you more people to date) *Dynasty8realestate.com (lets you Buy, Rent, and Sell Properties *Eyefind.info (same as in GTA IV but you can send custom texts and send pictures taken) Others *Bahama Mamas East (unlocks more girlfriends) *Betta Pharmaceuticals (unlocks stronger Drugs and Medicines) *BFA (unconfirmed) *Bilgeco (unlocks online shopping) *Jetsam (unlocks supply drops) *Mile Low Club (unlocks Club Management) *Vanilla Unicorn (unlocks more girlfriends) *Eugenics Incoperated (unlocks customized clothes) *Honkers (you get free lap dances from every stripper) *The Pig Pen (strippers give you money) Mentioned *Alderney Casino *Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit *Liberty Sex *Luigi's Sex Club 7 (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 only) *Sodom Sex Toys Locomotion Walking can be changed in this game by selecting walk & holding left or right on the Dpad to change your walking style (Inventory objects like Crutches, Walking Sticks, Trekking Poles, Walkers, & Ski Poles etc. will affect each way differently) (Bullet points represents the major ways) *Walking Hand Walking Scrambling Nordic Walking (must use Ski Poles by accessing your inventory) Speed Walking *Running Barefoot Running (by not wearing Shoes) *Jogging *Sprint Swimming *Doggy Paddle *Front Crawl *Breaststroke *Backstroke *Butterfly Stroke *Trudgen *Scissor Kick *Flutter Kick *Dolphin Kick *Sidestroke *Combat Sidestroke Diving *Free-diving *Scuba Diving (requires Scuba Suit) *Surface-supplied Diving (requires Diving Suit or Atmospheric Diving Suit) *Saturation Diving (requires Diving Suit or Atmospheric Diving Suit) Flying *Bail Out Weapons From GTA1, GTA London 1961, & GTA London 1969 *Fists *Colt M1911 *Flamethrower (based off of M2 Flamethrower) *Rocket Launcher (based off of Panzerfaust3) *RPG (now different than the Rocket Launcher to allow new types of rocket launchers) From GTA2 *Uzi *Dual Pistol (only by getting silver rank) *Scilenced Uzi (by adding a Suppressor to a UZI) *Remington 870 *Molotov Cocktail *Grenade *Vehicle Machine Gun (on certain vehicles only) (based off of .50 Caliber) *.50 Caliber (found throughout San Fiero can't be taken only used in the one spot it's attached to) *Water Cannon From GTA III *Baseball Bat *Micro Uzi *AK-47 *Carbine Rifle *Sniper Rifle *Remote Car Bomb *Detonator *Pump Action Shotgun (based off of Ithaca 37) From GTA VC *Brass Knuckels *Hammer (Special and Collectors Edition only) *Knife *Golf Club *Nightstick *Machete *Katana *Tear Gas *Combat Shotgun (based off of the Remington 1100) *Tec-9 *Mac-10 *Micro-SMG *MP5 *Ruger *Minigun *PSG-1 *Camera From GTA SA All weapons from this game is avaliable link is http://gta.wikia.com/Weapons_in_GTA_San_Andreas From GTA VCS *M249 *Binoculars From GTA IV *Desert Eagle *MP10 (possibly) From TLAD *Pool Cue *Pipe Bomb *Automatic 9mm (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Sawn-off Shotgun *Assault Shotgun (Special & Collectors Edition only) From TBOGT *Sticky Bombs *Pistol .44 (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Assault SMG (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Gold SMG (by getting you're SMG to Gold Rank Fang starts with one if you have a Special or a Collectors Edition only) *Automatic Shotgun *Explosive Automatic Shotgun (by getting you're Automatic Shotgun to Silver Rank) *Advanced Sniper *Explosive Advanced Sniper (by getting you're Advanced Sniper to Silver Rank) *Parachute From GTA V all weapons that will be in GTA V will be avaliable in GTA VI link is http://gta.wikia.com/Weapons_in_GTA_V New Weapons *Claws (special edition & collectors edition exclusive) *Boomerang (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Pencil (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Boxing Gloves (unlocked by playing a game of Boxing) *Glass Cutter *Suction Cups *C-4 *Laser Gun (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Snowballs *Cane (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Grapple (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Smoke Bomb *Key *Nunchucks (unlocked by getting 80% or more on all Gym challenges) *Tennis Racket (unlocked by playing a game of Tennis) *Bowling Ball (unlocked by playing a game of Bowling *Gold Rock *Trolly (unlocked by going ziplining) *Slingshot *Sledgehammer *Mini SAM Site *Remote Controlled Sniper Rifle *Metal Bar *Electrical Bomb *Portable Tank Turret *Hose *Water Gun *Ruler *Explosive Minigun *Motion Sensor Bomb *Sword *Torch *Snap Trap *Heat Vision Goggles *Scythe *Static Flamethrower (based off of Abwehrflammenwerfer 42) *Dual Knifes (by getting silver on Knife) *Frag Grenade (based off of M67 grenade) *Concussion Grenade (based off of MK3A2) *Stun Grenade (based off of M84 stun grenade) *Sting Grenade *Clip-point Blade *Lava Hose *Push Dagger *Gladius *Small Sword (possibly) *Swiss Dagger *Long Sword (possibly) *2 Handed Claymore *Pistol Sword (Knife combimed with a Pistol) (by getting gold on Knife & Pistol) *Hunting Sword (unlocked by completing all of the Hunting side missions with 80% or more) *Epee (unlocked by playing Fencing) *Hook Sword (by getting silver with Sword) *Trench Knife *Sabre (possibly) *Arming Sword (by getting gold with Sword) *Executioner's Sword (possibly) *Guillotine Blade *Mattock *Pickaxe *War Hammer (by getting silver on Hammer) *Battle Axe (by getting silver on Axe) *Tomahawk *Baton *Club *Frying Pan *Mace *Scepter *Monkey Wrench *Spear *Pike *Pitchfork *Harpoon (by getting 90% or more on all Fishing challenges) *Javelin (by playing a game of Javelin) *Throwing Knife (by getting gold with Knife) *Thrown Dart (possibly) *Crossbow (by getting 90% or more in all Hunting challenges) *Pistol Crossbow (same as pistol knife except the latter has to be with a crossbow) *Hand Cannon *Bullwhip (by playing a game of Bullriding) *Chain Whip (by getting 90% or more on all Gym challenges) *Lasso *Meteor Hammer (by getting gold with Hammer) *.44 Magnum *Chain Gun (scattered around the map & could only be turned on & off) *UV Light *Hoverpack *Radar Gun Punches *Slap *Punch *Explosive Punch *Jab *Backfist *Cross *Long Fist *Hammer Fist *Haymaker *Hook *Overhand *Uppercut *Super Punch *Sucker Punch Weapon Modifications *Supressor *Scope *Grip *Flashlight *Tear Gas (only for water cannon) *Extended Clip *Laser Sight *Advance Scope *Advance Thermal Scope Grand Theft Auto Online 2 You start by choosing your parents, then choosing facial features like scars, beards, moustaches, pimples, clothing etc. Alot of characters from previous games appear and retain their skills. For example if you choose Claude Speed he wouldn't ever speak, John Marston would be very bad at driving at first, Carl Johnson would be part of Grove Street Family etc. You also get to choose the color stuff your crew wears which Rockstar Games wants you to feel like your in a gang. You can even race COM players like in Grand Theft Auto V etc. Sometimes you have to choose who of 2 characters you want to live or die. You also have an option to make your own company. Like in singleplayer you get to switch between 4 characters meaning they can all be in the same point of view etc. You can even hire bodyguards, police officers, & lifeguards etc. You get 2 free piercings, tattos, accessories etc. When you switch your Grand Theft Auto Online characters the other ones go to Heaven regardless of what happens. An interesting thing is that the weather & look of San Fiero depends on the IRL time in San Francisco etc. Another interesting thing is that whatever the season is in the United States it will affect the appearance of all sessions ex. when it's winter your Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists & pedestrians might shiver, in spring leafs etc. will constantly grow back, in summer pedestrians etc. may sweat harder & in fall leafs etc. will fall or die etc. Differences in this San Fiero *More grass appears then in GTA SA *Deserts appear *Beaches appear *Hobos appear in this game *Lost MC bikers appear in this game *A small area with Ballas & Grove Street Family very far from each other *A trailer park appears *Frieght Trains appear *Brown Streaks appear *There's a race track where you get to do Racing and GTA Racing *Palm Trees appear *San Fiero is more tropica *Islands appear *San Fiero is more detailed *San Fiero is not that far from Vice City *Weather is more detailed Characters Protagonists *Fang *Adimir *Ray *Zane *Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists *Grand Theft Auto Online Protagonist (If you transfer it to Grand Theft Auto Online 2) Special Moms (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 only) *Misty Special Dads (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 only) *Niko Bellic *Niko Bellic's Son *Claude *Carl Johnson *Woozie *Cesar Vialpando *John Marston *Franklin Clinton *Trevor Phillips *Michael De Santa (also in Story Mode) Fang's Friends *Michael De Santa (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Bang *Wang *Melissa *Bad Daug (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Martin Madrazo (after completing his Stranger & Freak) Adimir's Friends *Michael De Santa (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Bad Daug (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Martin Madrazo (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Gold Chain *Goldieloks Ray's Friends *Lightning *Speeder *Lazlow Jones (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Stingray *Thunder Zane's Friends *Whisky *D Dupp *Weed *Busk *Crack Dent Mentioned *Lester Crest *Lazlow Jones *Dominator *Martin Madrazo *Michael De Santa *Franklin Clinton *Trevor Phillips *Bad Daug *Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists *Roman Bellic Editions and stuff that comes with it Stuff Standard Edition Special Edition Collector's Edition Preorder Exclusive Vehicle codes Yes 4 only Yes 8 only Yes all 12 Artwork Book No Yes Yes Blueprint Map Yes Yes Yes Special Ability Boost No Yes Yes Beagle Trials No Yes Yes Bonus Clothes, Tattoes etc. No Yes Yes Additional Weapons No Yes Yes Safe No No Yes In game Valueable Safe No No Yes Key No No Yes New Era Cap No No Yes Propeller Hat code (keeps you in the air 1% more No No Yes Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Past character costumes No No Yes Additional Vehicles & Safehouses No No Yes In game Photo Scanner Alarm No No Yes Animals *Dogs (types are pets, guard dogs, wild dogs, & service dogs) (They can do what Chop does in Grand Theft Auto V, pull carts etc. in Heists, be used as transport, help you out in Hunting, detect bombs, assisting in arresting a protagonist & investigate the scenes of crimes etc.) *Seagulls (same in Grand Theft Auto V, except that they can be seen reproducing) *Cats *Birds (types are parrots) *Fishs (types are goldfish, clownfish, & lionfish) *Snakes *Hamsters *Rabbits *Rats *Chinchillas *Lizards *Inguanas *Cougers *Wolves *Turtles *Snapping Turtles *Lions *Tigers *Dodo *Dinosaur *CBL *Extraterrestrial Hobbies & Pastimes *Running *Golfing *Hiking *Swinging *Sliding *Sparring *Boxing *Tennis *Baseball *Bowling *Ziplining *Kayaking *Hangliding *Skateboarding *Skydiving *Parasailing *Heists *Robbing *Assassinations *Triathlons *Hiking *Off Road Racing *Hacking *Viligant Missions *Taxi Fares *Firefighter Missions *Paramedic Missions *Trashmaster Missions *Undercover Missions *Skiing *Snowboarding *Water Polo *Volleyball *Beach Volleyball *Gang Wars *Mailman Missions *Yoga *Hitman Missions *Racing *GTA Racing *Drinking *Walking *Jogging *Sprinting *Camping *Football *Basketball *Drunk Driving *Rally Racing *Street Racing *Hunting *Darts *Flag Football *Capture The Flag *Table Tennis *Paddle Tennis *Dodgeball Missions Story Mode *Rigged to Blow From: Fang To: Fang You start as Fang at Area 69 (HD Universe) where you have to escape & get on the Highway of San Fiero battling the Las Venturas Military (HD Universe) where you eventually have to do a near suicidal action via the use of an RPG that blasts you to the other side of the highway, but what the Las Venturas Military doesn't know is that Fang is still alive. Then the mission ends. Rewards Red Eye Crosshair Sniper Rifle with 100 bullets *Red Eye Crosshair From: Fang To: Fang After Fang stole a high tech weapon called the Red Eye Crosshair Sniper Rifle he tests it out in his skyscraper & shoots random pedestrians in the head. What's interesting is that the special Sniper Rifle locks on people automatically. Then a cop shows up, but a random guy which is in a San Fiero Triads (HD Universe) Z Type shoots mounted guns on the vehicle causing cop cars to blow up. Then you have to drive Fang's Midnight Blue Conquette to Chinatown where he finds the guy going to a San Fiero Customs, but he stops him to tell him thank you. Then the mission ends. Rewards You get introduced to San Fiero Customs though you don't go in it on the mission. *Da Gang Nang Bang From: Busk To: Zane You start the mission out as Zane where you have to go to a Gang War with Whisky & other San Fiero Triad (HD Universe) members against Da Nang Bang (HD Universe) & steal a Cargobob from them, but before that you have to kill a wave of Da Nang Bang gangsters first. Once you steal the Cargobob you just have to fly it back to Chinatown to the guy named Busk. Then he tells Zane & Whisky to go in the house. What they don't know is that Busk is actually working for Da Nang Bang. Rewards You now get to play as Zane *Shell Shocked From: Busk To: Fang & Zane You start the mission by going in your midnight blue Conquette & stopping at Chinatown. You then wander around & then Zane sees you & then he asks him to help him out in getting a green Sabre Turbo & taking it to Busk. You then play as Zane who has to drive to the SF Customs marked on the GPS where he then stops it by a gas station nearby & then hijacks it. Then he gets in to hotwire the Sabre Turbo & then he sees bombs in it so he quickly deactivates them, but what he doesn't know is that the Grove Street Family put a tracker on the Sabre Turbo so then an olive green Greenwood with 4 Grove Street Family gangsters comes after him & then Fang sees the Greenwood & goes after it. He has a Micro SMG so he kills them & then reunites with Zane. Zane & Fang then takes the Sabre Turbo to Busk & they both get a final $500 from him before he tells them that he has no more work for them & leaves to his new apartment. Rewards $500 for both Fang & Zane The game timeline changes from 1997 to 2018 Ammunations are now open *Gruppe Sechs (mission) *The Maze Bank Heist *The Soda Popper Heist *Street Huslin' *Shopping Spree *Buzzhawk Blow *The Drag Race *The Heist Stash *Termination *Shockboarding *Gwachoamigo *Gang Bang Nang *Riftex *The Flare Heist *Da Nick Dick *800SEX *Airstrippin' Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *White Project *Cargo Overload Strangers & Freaks Missions *Michael De Santa Cheddar Pound *Bad Daug Bad Daug's Rhymes Bad Daug's Ride Caidra Libre Helicrag Aerocrag Deep Trench Cargo Ditch *Martin Madrazo Assassinitch *Lazlow Jones Permitus *Dominator Airstuntin' *Barry Thorny Roots (Fang) Thorny Roots (Adimir) Thorny Roots (Zane) Thorny Roots (Ray) Random Events *Abandoned Vehicles #1 Abandoned Camper for Zane reward $500 & the ability to call Wrenco for a Camper ride in west San Fiero #2 Abandoned Maverick for Ray reward $2000 & the ability to call Renzeno for a Maverick ride throughout San Fiero #3 Abandoned OL Barrack for Fang reward $5000 & the OL Barrack #4 Abandoned Luxor for Adimir reward $10000 & a golden Luxor spawning at San Fiero International Airport Achievements/Trophies Grand Theft Auto VI all combined will have 200 achievements. 100 for Story Mode & 100 for Grand Theft Auto Online 2. Each DLC will add 10 new achievements 5 for Story Mode & 5 for Grand Theft Auto Online 2. For Wii U the trophies are on the menu due to the lack of an achievement system. 25 achievements will be secret ones. Grand Theft Auto VI *Chip Off the Old Block 10/Bronze: Reunite all 4 of the protagonists *Shark Bait 20/Bronze: Get eaten by a Megalodon *Underdog 30/Bronze: Crawl into all 50 Secret Caverns *Hotrod 20/Bronze: Go on a date with Gracie & unlock her ability to deliver cars to Fang *Methed Up 50/Silver: Collect all 50 Meth Pickups *San Fiero Sightseer 80/Gold: See all areas of San Fiero at least once *That Special Heist 40/Silver: Complete The Soda Popper Heist mission *Driving the Chauffer 60/Gold: Purchase the Downtown Cab Co. with Ray *Gun Hog 60/Gold: Unlock the ability to give Fang the ability to give himself guns *Heliporter 80/Gold: Purchase a helipad at Easter Bay Heliport as each protagonist *8Bomb 60/Gold: Purchase the 8 Ball Bomb with Adimir *180º 10/Bronze: Score 3 20's in Darts *Fool's Bait 10/Bronze: Win a game of Pool *PUBE3D 40/Silver: Purchase the Arcade *Winner Winner Turken Dinner 10/Bronze: Get a Turkey in Bowling *Coked Up 40/Silver: Deliver 10 Coke packages to Whisky *Inportation 80/Gold: Purchase the Easter Bay Docks as all protagonists *Tow'd by the Ass 60/Gold: Do all 30 Tow Truck Missions *Popped Up 80/Gold: Beat all Strangers & Freaks Missions *Street Sweeper 80/Gold: Beat all 100 Viligant Missions *Manhunt 80/Gold: Beat the Manhunt Strangers & Freaks missions *Assassin Creed 80/Gold: Beat the Assassin Creed Strangers & Freaks missions *Road Rage 80/Gold: Beat all 50 Rampages *Whirled Up 20/Bronze: Do the Hovercraft specialized Unique Stunt *Al Yanker Style Escape 80/Gold: Escape a 10 star Wanted Level using all protagonists help outside of missions *Big Bang 40/Silver: Blow up 20 cars with the use of a Jerry Can *Superior Overlord 80/Gold: Beat all 30 Races & GTA Races *Silver 5 Miles 20/Bronze: Make a Taxi drive you for 5 miles *Hot Coffee 5/Bronze: Make 5 girls completely strip for you by choosing the nude option *Show Me the Cheddar 100/Gold: Do each way of doing each Heist & use all crewman at least once *Under the Bridge 50/Gold: Fly under all 100 bridges *Petrovic'd 60/Gold: Unlock Petrovic to be used in Heists *Squad 80/Gold: Survive a 10 star Wanted Level outside of missions using all protagonists for 5 minutes *Love Hurts 40/Silver: Date 1 girl at least once on each website *The Royal Scandal 100/Gold: Beat all of the missions at least once *Domination 60/Gold: Do all 100 Stunt Jumps successfully & get your reward from Dominator *Scavenger 100/Gold: Find all 500 Powdered Tikis *Marathlon 60/Gold: Beat a Mission Marathon before the goal timer goes past or exactly on the goal *Unstoppable 500/Gold: Get 100% Completion *50 Percenter 5/Bronze: Beat the first mission Rigged to Blow *Presidents Revidential 200/Gold: Beat all of the missions *Slow Rider 100/Gold: Ride in a slow vehicle from one district to another *Aluminium 70/Gold: Hit 69 people with any silver melee weapon on a bike *Body Builder 70/Gold: Max all of your stats possible via Gym Training *Going Deep 20/Bronze: Do all Base Jumps *Everlasting Diamonds 40/Silver: Do the Gruppe Sechs Heist *Poor Play 20/Bronze: Hit the flag with a golf ball on a windy golf hole *Brain & Brawn 40/Silver: Beat the Cage Fighting Champion *Rhythmetic 40/Silver: Dance perfectly in a Dance *Dare the King 50/Gold: Beat all of the Drug Wars *Mr. Adrenaline 50/Gold: Freefall for the longest time possible *Around The Globe 80/Gold: Ride as a passenger in the most expensive Luxor trip *80% 80/Gold: Beat 80% of the game *Pure Gold: 200/Gold: Get all of the Gold Medals in all Missions & all Side Missions *All People's Life is Fair Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *50 Squadrent 50/Gold: Kill 50 people in Team Deathmatch *Newbie to Noobie 5/Bronze: Rank up for the 1st time *Highway 25 20/Bronze: Play for 25 hours *Midnight Club 20/Bronze: Win 20 Races *Dead Night Club 40/Silver: Win 20 GTA Races *Petrovic Down 60/Gold: Win as both sides of all modes of stuff available at launch *Piston Suicidal 20/Bronze: Hold 40 people up at gunpoint & kill them with gunpoint shooting mode enabled *Gold Star 200/Gold: Get 1000 Gold Medals *Top of the World 60/Gold: Get higher then Rank 200 DLC Packs Standard Edition *Scooter *Hanglider *Skateboard Special Edition *Atomic Blimp *Skimmer *Submersible *Special Ability Boost *Beagle Trials *Flame T-Shirt *Tropical Suit *Dragon Tattoo *Da Nang Boys Tattoo *Pencil *Cane Collectors Edition *Mach 69 *Bejing *Monster Truck *SF Hat *WTF SHITR *AOD Long Sleeve Jacket *Skull Facepaint *Motorcycle Tattoo *Boomerang *Claws *Valueable Safe *Key *Propeller Hat *Photo Scanner Alarm *Safehouses *Other Vehicles Tropical Typhone (free) *Vehicles Megalodon Firebird Thunderbird Icebird Lochnic Mali *Weapons Water Balloon Super Soaker UV Ray Gun Hoverpack (only usable if you're above water & it can't be confiscated from the SFPD (HD Universe) *Tropical Clothing ex. Tommy Vercetti's shirt *Online Jobs Vice to Fiero *Customization Options Tropical San Fiero Bury Yourself $ 500 (kinda like commit suicide, but you will get underground & get a shovel) (only useable on beaches) *Special Parents Victor Vance Lazlow Jones Content Creator (starter) (free) *Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Creator (everything from the Grand Theft Auto one) Combat Zone Lock Wanted Level No Wanted Level Starting Wanted Level Explosives Destruction Level Powerups *Race, Point to Point Race, GTA Race & Rally Race Creator (everything from the Grand Theft Auto V one) Border Lock Wanted Level Starting Wanted Level No Wanted Level Money given to mod non personal vehicles & ones with trackers Lock Doors (customizable to all) Don't Lock Doors (same as above) Go On Car Hood Powerups *Capture The Flag Creator (same as the Grand Theft Auto V one) Combat Zone Powerups Images Panzerfaust3.jpg|Picture of the Rocket Launcher weapon Search Engines Unlike previous games there's different search engines that you can use whenever you get on the web. Since each character has a different account you can't change them all with the same change. eyefind.info is still the basic one though. Some can also only be used on certain circumstances for ex. the www.sanfieropolice.com website can only be used if your protagonist is doing a certain job. *search.eyefind.com (based off of search.yahoo.com) *www.pinga.com (based off of www.bing.com) *www.bleedko.com (based off of www.blekko.com) *fuckfuckco.com (based off of duckduckgo.com) *www.Extroid.com (based off of www.Exalead.com) *Poogle.com (based off of Google.com) *volcoonia.com (based off of volunia.com) *Fandex.com (based off of Yandex.com) Websites (the ones listed above & below count) *pervertedpricks.com (a site taken over by the SFPD which if you enter it you get a 5 star wanted level) *sanfieropolice.com (you can also use the SFPD Police Database to do Vigilante Missions on this website instead of inside a police car) Cheat Codes Unlike previous games in the series they're on the website chichecheat.com Some of them will be pressed on the phone keyboard though instead of being on the website. After you use the cheats once it will permanently store in your phone on the ChiCheCheat app as long as you save your game. *Health *Armor *Invincibility *Infinite Ammo *Weapon Set (customizable) *Refill Special Ability *9 Respawns (instead of getting wasted you get respawned 9 times) *9 Get Out of Jail Free Cards (same as above, but it prevents you from getting busted instead) *Get Out of Jail Free Card *5x Money Multiplier *500 Health *500 Body Armor *500 Special Ability *5x Stats *Max Stats *5x Wanted Level (only works on 1 & 2 stars) *Wanted Level Up *Wanted Level Down *Remove Wanted Level *Lock Wanted Level At No Stars *Lock Wanted Level *Fly Guy (allows you to fly when in the air) *10x Money Multiplier *1000 Health *1000 Body Armor *1000 Special Ability *10 Stars *11 Stars (Cheat Code exclusive) *12 Stars (same as above) *Infinite Respawns *Infinite Get Out of Jail Free Cards *All Weapons *Fast Run (also affects Fly Guy Cheat) *Fast Swim *Debug Menu *$10,000,000 *$500,000 *Infinite Money *Black Free Friday *Keep Ammo & Armor After Arrest *All Weapons & Infinite Ammo *Double Damage to Everything *Invisibility *Everything is Invisible *Become Naked (censor bars appear) *Every Pedestrain is Naked (censor bars appear) *Elvis (your Elvis Presley) *Elvis Feaver (All pedestrans are Elvis's) *Mini Vehicles (all vehicles shrink to 4 times it's original size) *Rhino *All Cars Explode *Crazy Pedestrains *Fast Clock *Fast Gameplay *Clear Weather *Cloudy Weather *Rainy Weather *Foggy Weather *All Vehicles Fly *All Pedestrains Fly *Vehicle Automatically Drives to GPS Route *Gore Mode *Slow Clock (same as High Gravity) *Slow Gameplay (same as above) *Sabre Turbo *Caddy *Trashmaster *Stretch *All Cars Are The Color of Your Choice *Aggressive Drivers *Drunk Drivers *Drunk Mode *Green Traffic Lights *Yellow Traffic Lights *Red Traffic Lights *Vehicles Drive On Water *Walk On Water *Everything Floats On Water *Low Gravity (same as below) *Moon Gravity (same as below) *High Gravity (can be entered up to 11 times) (11th time disables it) *Hydralics (press A Xbox One & Wii U or X PS4) *Commit Suicide *Sunny Weather *Partially Cloudy *Stormy Weather *Overcast Weather *Thin Arms/Legs *Thick Arms/Legs *Pedestrains Protect You *All Pedestrains Have Weapons *Super Jump *Ultra Jump *Gold Rank for All Weapons *Max Fat *Max Lung Capability *Max Muscle *Max Respect *Max Sex Appeal *Max Stamina *Max Vehicle Skills *Minimum Fat *Minimum Lung Capability *Minimum Muscle *Minimum Respect *Minimum Sex Appeal *Minimum Stamina *Minimum Vehicle Skills *Never Get Hungry *Jetpack *Parachute *Super Melee Attacks *Ultra Melee Attacks *All Vehicles Have Nitro *Vehicles Drive Underwater & are Waterproof *Faster Vehicles *Highest Suspensions *Lowest Suspensions *100 Feet Bunny Hops *500 Feet Bunny Hops *1000 Feet Bunny Hops *Dozer *Hunter *Hydra *Monster *Quad *Hotring Racer *Rancher *Ranger *Romero *Stunt Plane *Tanker *Vortex *Invincible Vehicles *Invincible Pedestrains *Invincible Everything *Aggressive Traffic *Junk Vehicles *Beach Party Theme *Carnival Theme *Pimp Theme *Prostitutes Pay You Instead *No Pedestrains *No Traffic *Only Boy In The World *Rural Theme *Sport Car Traffic *Yakuza Theme *Gang Invasion *All Turf Taken By San Fiero Triads (HD Universe) *Always Midnight *Always Noon *Orange Sky *Morning *Night *Sandstorm *Rainy Weather *Very Sunny Weather *Peds Riot *Perfect Traction (to hop press A for Xbox & Wii U & press X for PS4) *White Traffic *Black Traffic *Pedestrains Enter Your Vehicle When Honked At *Peds Follow You *Change Tire Sizes *Display Game Credits *Display Game Credits in Overworld Without the Background of the Credits *Chrome Traffic *You Have a Big Head *Everybody Has a Big Head *Pedestrians Have a Big Head *Traffic Avoids You *Traffic Hates You *Repair Vehicle *Weather Changes Frequently *FIB Buffalo *Cognoscenti Cabrio *Comet *Jetmax *Annihilator *Sanchez *Turismo *Innovation *Double T Custom *Hexer *Hakuchou Custom *Gang Burrito *Bullet *APC *Buzzard *Akuma *Vader *Floater *Duster *Rapid GT *PCJ-600 *Explosive Melee Attacks *Fast Running *Slidey Cars *Slow Motion Aiming (same as High Gravity) *Recharge Special Ability *Skyfall (gets altered by the gravity cheats) *Flaming Bullets *Explosive Bullets *Frozen Bullets *Electrical Bullets *Metallic Bullets *Lock On Bullets Mods You can get mods on the in game website moddomination.com (most of them are exclusive & all of them are on the PC & Steam Box version) *Battlefield 4 Pack (changes mainly the road texture & minorly changes the character & weapon texture along with the Rhino, APC, Tiger Tank, Sea Sparrow, Hunter, Annihilator, Buzzard, Hydra, P996-LAZER, both variations of the unnamed Military Choppers & Warmachine. It even changes the Wasted & Busted scenes to a red background & pink letters for Wasted & red background with blue letters for Busted instead of the B&W background with red letters or blue letters. Other things like clothes etc. are also changed.) (every system except for the Wii U gets it) *Advanced Explosion Effects (changes the look, strengh & size of all explosions X2.) (for all systems) *Pokèmon Pack (Barry's Thorny Roots side missions will replace the protagonist's fear with Pokèmon. The Wasted & Busted words are replaced with Fainted & Blackout using the same color text, but the Fainted background has a white screen & the Blackout background has a black screen.) (for Wii U, PC & Steam Box) Confirmed Trailer information Confirmed by 1st Trailer *Fang is a protagonist *Beaches are confirmed *Dogs are confirmed *Seagulls are confirmed *Community Service job is revealed *Lifeguard Job is revealed *Running is an activity *Palm Trees are confirmed *Golfing is an activity *The Golf Club is a confirmed Weapon *You can do all competitive activities by yourself with an NPC or a friend *You can befriend NPC's *Golf Clubs Job is revealed *Blimps are drivable *Jetskiing is an activity *Waves can appear *Rain can Flood San Fiero *Hiking is an activity *Oak Wood trees are confirmed *Windmills appear *One of the properties is a mansion *You can now play on playgrounds *Outdoor Gyms are now confirmed *Da Nang Boys (HD Era) are confirmed *Cropduster is confirmed to be back (colors are blue,) *Farming is a Job *Bugstars Pest Control returns as a Job *Bugstar Burrito is confirmed as a vehicle *You can sell houses *You can now order postal service instead of getting it on Email *You can now order manual car washes done by hands of other people *Hobos are confirmed *Hobos are common in alleyways along with gang members *Hydra is confirmed to reappear *Fighter is a brand new Vehicle *You are now thrown out of places instead of being barred so other people can enter *Oil Pumping is a Job *Criminals are now programmed to own Dogs and drive Vehicles sometimes *Cops are now programmed to own Dogs sometimes *Pedestrains are programmed to own Dogs sometimes *Shamul returns *AT-400 returns Confirmed by Gameplay Trailer #1 *Buzz is a new Helicopter *IAA HQ is confirmed as a spawn point for the Buzz *Gang Territory returns *IAA Gang Territory color is black & they have most of Downtown San Fiero *Marine Animals return *Fishes return *Sharks return *Jellyfish return *Octopus appear *Eel's appear *Electric Eel's appear *Wreck's & destroyed buildings appear underwater *Wearing a Scuba Diving suit gives you breath worth 10 minutes *Scuba Diving is an Activity *Lost MC returns *Lost MC Gang Territory color is grey & they have alot of the northwest side of San Fiero *Angles of Death return *Angles of Death Gang Territory color is red and they have alot of the southeast side of San Fiero *Trailers are confirmed to be drivable *Zane is confirmed to start with a Trailer as his Safehouse *RV's are drivable *You can drive large RC Vehicles manually or automatically *New lighting effects appear in the game *San Fiero Dam is confirmed to be a Job *Shark (boat is confirmed to return) *You can buy San Hooker Movie Theater and make you're own movies with it. *Bridges are destroyable *Lots of stuff are destroyable in this game *Mountains appear in this San Fiero *Mountain Lions from Red Dead Redemption is confirmed *Rattlesnakes are confirmed *Snakes are confirmed as pets *Albatrosses appear *Hawks appear *Tranchulas appear as pets and enemies *Wind affects appear in this game (like you can easily fall of of mountains the higher you go etc.) *Perseus returns as a clothes store and also a Job *Ponsonbys is a clothes store and a Job *Most buildings are enterable *Deer are confirmed *Elk are confirmed *Raft is confirmed *Kayak is confirmed *White Water Rafting is an activity *Kayaking is an activity *Waveboarding is an activity *The map is 3D *Zane is a confirmed protagonist *Adimir is a confirmed protagonist *Ray is a confirmed protagonist *ATV's return *Sandstorms have effects *San Fiero Opera is confirmed *Advanced pedistrain mechanics *Sil7er Se7en is confirmed *Fang owns a German Shepphard *Adimir owns a Pussey Cat *Ray owns a Parrot *Zane owns a Snake *Lightning is a friend of Zane and he's a Car Dealer *Car Dealing is a Job *Machete is confirmed *Weed is confirmed *Molotov Cocktails are confirmed *There's lots of Heists *New explosion effects *New fire effects *New cloud effects *There's more foods you can eat *Bang is one of Fang's kids *Wang is Fang's wife *Gavin is another person that likes Wang *BMX returns *Grove Street Family returns as a small gang with like 20 people *Grove Street Family Gang Territory color is the same as in GTA SA and they own some of Downtown San Fiero *Ballas return also as a small gang with like 20 people *Ballas Gang Territory color is also the same as in GTA SA and they own some of North San Fiero *Whisky is a friend of Zane that is head of the new San Fiero Triads and gives Zane missions *If you have enough Flying Skill you can use a rope if you're in a helicopter *One of the missions is called The Three Stooches *If you have enough Stealth Skill you can do Snatch & Grabs outside of missions *Stats include Special Power, Stamina, Shooting, Strength, Stealth, Flying, Driving, Lung Capacity, Biking, Swimming, Fat, Weight, Jumping, Bravery, Jetsking, & Weapon Skill *Weapon Customization is more advanced *Buzzards return *Guys can wear Wigs, & Bikinis *Fang owns a Skyscraper *Adimir owns a Mansion *Mountain Bikes return *You can hang out with Bang *You can have up to 9 stars in Wanted Levels *Police Burritos are new Vehicles *There's millions to billions of customization options for Vehicles *Cuban 800 returns *Bejing is a new Airplane *There's millions to billions of customization options for Clothes *Tennis is an Activity *Yoga is an Activity *Hunting is an Activity *Wind affects shooting etc. *You can customize signs and use them as weapons *Bounty Hunting is a Job *Stachy is a friend of Ray and has missions for him *Combat is improved *Electric Cars appear *Shooting Ranges return *Biking is an Activity *Mountain Biking is an Activity *Base Jumping is an Activity *Fang's main Vehicle is a X-69 *Adimir's main Vehicle is a Super Drop Diamond *Ray's main Vehicle is a Wayfarer *Zane's main Vehicle is a Freeway *Rottweiler Asshole is a Heist Side Mission *Nester is a friend of all of the Protagonists *You get to plan the whole entire Heist yourself *Spray Paint returns *Tags returns *FIB Burritos are new Vehicles *Scilencers can be put on Weapons *Extenders can be put on Weapons *Tattoos return *Phoenix is a new vehicle *You can purchase Stocks *Compasses can also be used *You can call for Vehicles in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *You can call for Airstrikes in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Confirmed by Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Trailer #1 *You can kill you're own Crew Members and you're Crew Members can kill you *Stuntplane returns *Submarines return *Alot of Rockstar Social Club exclusives are for Multiplayer *Brown Streaks return *Freight Trains return *Wheelchairs are confirmed *GTA Wiki is usable on the ingame Internet *Cover is improved *Shooting is improved *There's multiple Parachute colors *You end up spending all of you're money on an AT-400 flight to Los Santos from Liberty City *All Activitys are playable in Multiplayer *Whisky also appears in Multiplayer *Cheetah returns *On you're phone you can make a friends and a enemies list *Night of Dawn is the name of a Multiplayer Mission *Gang Territory also appears in Multiplayer *White Project is a Multiplayer mission *OL Barrack returns *Rhino returns *APC returns *Nester also appears in Multiplayer *Whatever you say in a Headset, Kinect, or Eye Camera is what you say in Multiplayer this feature Single Player is not yet known *They'res over 1000 combinations of hair styles *You can dye you're hair *You can choose you're favorite Weapon & Vehicle of choice which means you're character always spawns with the Weapon in his hand, & the Vehicle will always spawn by you *You can buy Safehouses in Multiplayer *People can hang out with you if they like *You can buy stuff like Car Showrooms, Underground Parking Lots, Marinas, Helipads, Hangers, Garages, & more *You can buy equipment for you're houses like Upgrading you're TV, Radio, Phones, Fire Alarms, Bike Helmets, Furniture, Cameras, Pool Tables, Fooseball Tables, Hockey Tables, Telescopes, Garage Openers, & more *On TV's you can watch what you're Cameras see, see whos at you're door when they ring the doorbell, unlock the doors, watch crime seens through the camera on Police Mavericks, & more *You can take a Shower to wash blood off you're Clothes *Cars, Weapons, & Clothes are 100% Customizable *Nitro is confirmed *Races are confirmed *You can cruise and show off you're cars to pedestrains & players *D Dupp is a Multiplayer Exclusive character *You can now shoot while you're on a Parachute *Skyline is a Multiplayer Mission *Bomb Da Base III is a Multiplayer Mode *Rockstar will be constantly adding and getting rid of content *Special Missions are confirmed *Content Creator returns *You can Customize you're own Missions, Weapons, Vehicles, Businesses, Deathmatch, Races, GTA Races, Team Deathmatch, Bomb Da Base III, Cops & Crooks, & more *You can share you're Customizations globally *You can download up to 2000 then you have to make room if you run out *You can make up to 5000 customizations all types combined *Bang Bang is a Multiplayer Mission Confirmed by Trailer 2 *Melissa is Fang's daughter *You're allowed to take off your clothes but a censor bar will be used in innappropriate areas. *Whisky is drinkable *New mechanics are added to water like Tsunamis can hit San Fiero etc. *You can smoke *A Dagger is a new Weapon *Some Weapons can be Double Wielded *All 4 protagonists own a huge business together *Sandstorms can happen *Dirt & Water affects your clothing *The Bandito returns *Molotov Cocktails are more destructive *There's 100 bridges *Fang is the first unlocked protagonist *Zane is the second unlocked protagonist *Zejong is Zane's wife *Cars get more damaged then in GTA V outside of missions *You can Shimmy on stuff now *The first Mission takes place in The Border of Las Venturas *That states that this game has 3 disks *Dogs now sit in the back seat as well *You can go inside of the Cargo of Airplanes outside o *Trains now take damage *Buzzards can now be in a Navy Blue color & 2 different Camoflage colors *Every Vehicles & Weapons now have modifications Confirmed by Content Creator Trailer *Your parents can now be customized *You start with $50,000 *You can choose to play as a special mom & dad now *You can transfer some of your Grand Theft Auto Online stuff to Grand Theft Auto Online 2 like money, vehicles, weapons, ammo, characters, DLC etc. *You start inside of Escobar International Airport, but you can't exit it *You have to either call a private pilot or get a ticket for a San Fiero flight. *Planes now have more realistic compacibility where they can hold up to 300 people *You can call for a Dodo, Shamal, or a Rustler at the start *You can also take the assigned Bejing *You have to stalk whoever you want to be your friend that picks you up *You have to drag race that friend *Then you have to play your friend at Baseball *You finally have to go to a drug deal *When you die for your 1st time a voice will play telling you about Passive Mode *You can now customize your settings if you want your character to say what you say *You can now choose a Special Ability except for special characters like Victor Vance who gets a unique one *You can now play as 4 multiplayer characters & when they switch the inactive ones can't hurt anybody or get hurt *You can own unlimited apartments, helipads, hangers etc. But only one of your multiplayer characters can own each *Rockstar Games will constantly update Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *You can invite people to a combined Free Mode & Deathmatch or a combined Free Mode & Team Deathmatch *In Deathmatches you can make a fight border to limit how far everybody can go, add up to 100 vehicles, add up to 100 weapons, & decide if you can use phone stuff like calling for Attack Helicopters etc. *Team Deathmatch has those same features *In Races & GTA Races you can make a money amount your allowed to spend on rental vehicles. This feature doesn't work on personal vehicles *In Survival you can decide how much enemies you fight in each wave up to 100, & it has Deathmatch, & Team Deathmatch features. *In Content Creator your allowed to make your own Missions. *In Mission Maker your allowed to set required vehicles, goals, GPS routes, enemies, vehicles, required weapons, weapon pickups etc. Beta *The engines were suppose to be weaker *Listening to any music at anytime on the radio was suppose to be possible, but it's now featured on the phones instead *Las Venturas & Vice City were originally not planned to appear at all *San Fiero wasn't originally going to be in districts *The Wanted Level was going to be 5 stars, but they doubled it *The radio stations were originally going to have less songs & less popular music *Jobs weren't originally in the game *There was originally less moves that you can learn at the gym *Originally the 3 online characters you weren't playing as currently would go to Blue Hell off screen. It was scrapped due to realism being the top priority *San Fiero was originally just a city like in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Claude Speed & Misty originally only appeared as playable characters or parents depending on the players preferences in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *John Marston was originally going to appear in Story Mode, but this was scrapped because he'll fit better in Grand Theft Auto VII which takes place in Las Venturas *Originally it was unknown if Michael De Santa & Trevor Phillips would appear at all *Also Michael De Santa was going to be in San Fiero as a Stranger & Freak like John Marston was *Originally cheats were going to be entered like in Grand Theft Auto IV References Grand Theft Auto series *Grand Theft Auto 1: It references the game by having part of San Andreas in it, being in the same series, Payphones can be used, entering vehicles can trigger missions, Vehicles ex. Itali GTO return, every Weapon except Machine Gun returns (though only specialty Machine Guns appear in this game), Get Out of Jail Free Cards return (though it has a different name), Some cheats return, San Fiero is based upon San Francisco just like San Fiero was in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas & in this game, Cop Bribe Pickups return, & the game was released 20+ years after this game. *Grand Theft Auto London 1961: It references London & Manchester. *Grand Theft Auto London 1969: It references the 69 sexual position. *Grand Theft Auto 2: Jesus Saves return & Time Attack Mode returns, but only in Grand Theft Auto Online 2. *Grand Theft Auto III: Misty & Claude are Grand Theft Auto Online 2 special moms & dads again, Triads return, but this time they're the San Fiero ones & most of the Cheats return. *Grand Theft Auto Vice City: Vice City returns as a $10 DLC Map Pack for both Single & Multiplayer, Some pedestrian dialogue mentions Vice City, Tommy Vercetti & the other Vercetti's are mentioned, the Vercetti Estate returns, all of the Gangs in this game return, most of the Cheats return, Sharks & other marine animals return, the Malibu Club returns & the Commodore 64 returns as an Easter Egg. *Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: San Fiero returns & is part of San Andreas so technically San Andreas returns, you can fly to Los Santos via an airport if you link Grand Theft Auto Online with Grand Theft Auto Online 2, San Fiero returns, but as the main area of San Andreas, Las Venturas returns, countrysides, deserts & mountains etc. return, Los Santos Gangs appear in the game as a smaller division, Carl Johnson (CJ) is referenced, It also takes place in the 90's, but only for 4 missions, Sweet Johnson, Kendl Johnson & Ryder are referenced, Grove Street is referenced, Officer Frank Tenpenny & Eddie Pulaski are referenced, all vehicles will return sometime, Assets return, but they're accepted via your phone, some Businesses return, most of the Cheats return, Tags, Horseshoes, Rampages & Unique Stunt Jumps return as Collectibles, Clothes, Tattoos & Hairstyles return, your body can be changed again, Criminal Rating returns, Gang Warfare returns, Girlfriends return, some of the DLC vehicles & weapons are from this game & all of the weapons will return sometime. *Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories: An update is rumored to bring custom music into Grand Theft Auto VI, which was a feature in this game & you could sit in exploded vehicles (when they're not on fire (which was a feature you could do via a glitch, but you can't drive them.)) *Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories: Just like how GTA VCS is the first chronologically ordered game in the 3D Universe Grand Theft Auto VI will be (atleast as of when it comes out.) *Grand Theft Auto IV: Some of the Multiplayer modes will return, The boxes on the cover art look the same, Girlfriends return, Cable Cars return, certain characters return, Fang is also a protagonist that came from another country, the American Dream is referenced again, you get to make choices again, some characters can be used to model your Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists, Standalone DLC might be made, Liberty City (in this era is referenced,) a good amount of vehicles return, Zane has some similar Missions, alot of weapons return, TV Shows like Republican Space Rangers etc. return, a good amount of Cheats return, a good amount of physics will return, some Multiplayer clothing returns, some Internet websites return, Friendships return, Story Mode Safehouses are free, some Secrets & Easter Eggs return, Infinite Ammo returns (by using a cheat or by getting 100% completion,) some Achievements & Trophies are similar, but named different, & Vigilante Missions return etc. *Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost & Damned: Johnny Klebitz is mentioned, the Lost MC & the Angles Of Death return, some of Zane's Missions are similar, some Multiplayer modes return, some Weapons return, some Vehicles return, some Achievements & Trophies are similar, but named different, some other Gangs return, some Activities return, Zane is similar to Johnny Klebitz, Races return, Seagulls return, Gang Warfare returns, & Toughness returns. *Grand Theft Auto The Ballad Of Gay Tony: All of the Protagonists already have a strong reputation, some characters return, some Vehicles return, some Weapons return, Stunt Jumps return, some Achievements & Trophies are similar, but named different, some Nightclubs return, Club Management returns, The Liberty City Bank Heist of 2008 is referenced, Triathlons return, Base Jumping returns, & Drug Wars return. *Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars: Zane is mostly similar to Huang Lee, Firefighter Missions return, Paramedic Missions return, Taxi Fare Missions return, & Drug Dealing returns. *Grand Theft Auto V: The protagonist are referenced, alot of the physics & gameplay return, the protagonists live their daily lives again, all of the activities are back, some of the Mobile Phones are similar, you can give the middle finger again, Pedestrians have better AI's etc, all of the Vehicles & Weapons will return sometime, alot of the Businesses return, this game also takes place in San Andreas, a military base is also in this game, going Underwater is available again, San Fiero is half of the size of Los Santos, a good amount of the Missions are similar, a fully fledged ecosystem returns, almost all of the Cheats return, some Radio Station songs return, some TV shows return, some Internet websites return, the alternative editions return, the beta Vehicles that were going to be in Grand Theft Auto V will return, the wilderness in the next gen versions will return, draw distances will be a little bit better, a little more traffic will be on streets, more pedestrians, better weather, better damage effects & movie making will return except for all versions. *Grand Theft Auto Online: Polls How would you rate this? 0 out of 10 1 out of 10 2 out of 10 3 out of 10 4 out of 10 5 out of 10 6 out of 10 7 out of 10 8 out of 10 9 out of 10 10 out of 10 Which manufacturer sounds like the best one that makes a vehicle from Grand Theft Auto 1 to you? Dewbauchee Declasse Coil Vapid Ocelot Brute MTL HVY Credits *Devoloper http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:S0UND3FX69 *Logo Art http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Simpson55 *Ideas for Radio Station http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:PolisKanin Note: These ideas came from his game Grand Theft Auto VI & only some ideas were used from that game. Trivia *Each of the protagonists are similar to the ones in GTA V. *This game will have 100 stunt jumps. *Each weapon you get for the 1st time will give you more percentage in the game. *This game is expected to have 50 activities. *There's expected to be 150 jobs you can get and 50 you can give. *The engines are stronger in this game. *This game will have vehicles from all games in the real series but not all of them. *Each weapon has stats in this game and the RPG style stats return from GTA San Andreas maxing out all stats turns the weapon into gold and gives it special things it couldn't do before they level 2 weapons are Bronze, level 3 are silver, they always have the same color though that just shows added skill. *There's expected to be 125-130 missions. *If you have a Collectors Edition you get to play as people in previous games in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 7 of them are Carl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Woozie, Niko Belic, Niko's son (not named), Claude Speed, and Misty. *The NPC Helicopters won't explode when they hit ground in this game making them way easier to obtain. *All vehicles & weapons in GTA SA and in GTA V will be in this game. *No vehicles & weapons exclusive to GTA Advanced and GTA CTW will be in this game. *There's expected to be 500 missions renewed with each update in Grand Theft Auto Online 2. *Animals will be rideable like in Red Dead Redemption. *Crews from Max Payne 3, & Grand Theft Auto V will be completely carried over to Grand Theft Auto VI. *This game might be a 3 disk game with 1 disk having San Fiero, another with Las Venturas, & the other having a mystery location persumably Anywhere City from GTA 2. The 3 disks will most likely just have different protagonists & other stuff. Also there might be DLC which will add Vice City. It could also be the mystery location on the 3rd disk. *Vice City is confirmed for both Single Player & Multiplayer as $10 DLC. *This is the first Grand Theft Auto game coming to China & South Africa. *This game will be the first Grand Theft Auto game to come on a Nintendo console. *There will be new applications coming to the consoles. Like Lifeinvader, Rockstar Games Social Club etc. *The character Bad Daug is named after the creator of this page S0UND3FX69 which his Xbox Live gamertag is named Bad Daug. *The 1st mission was different. *Double wielding works differently on this game then in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas by you just having to collect ammo for the gun & you can press left & right on the D Pad while on the weapon switch scene to change your settings. Also some weapons can only be double wielded by using prone mode or crawl. Some weapons can even be multi wielded like the Knife, Machete, & the Baseball Bat etc. *The first 4 missions take place in 1997 which celebrates for over 20 years of the Grand Theft Auto series. & the first Grand Theft Auto game Grand Theft Auto 1. *This game might also be on the OUYA. *Even though you can get near Las Venturas via swimming or driving all the way down San Fiero Highway (HD Universe) it's impossible to get to Las Venturas outside of missions that it appears in because there's an invisible force field that prevents access to it. Category:Grand Theft Auto Series Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games